The Other Side Of The Door
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: This is Miz/Alex Riley and the song is "The Other Side OfThe Door" By Taylor Swift.  This is for Jerichoholic1027.
1. We Had A Fight

_~Im splitting the lyrics up into two or three chapters. I hope you enjoy. This is Miz/Alex Riley and the song is "The Other Side OfThe Door" By Taylor Swift. I got inspired to write this by__**Jerichoholic1027 **__who I thank for reviewing my fics. This was not requested. Please review!_

**In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer**

Mike stormed into his hotel room. Alex had been eliminated, they fought, Mike left, and now Mike was alone. Alex was trying so hard to calm him down. Mike remembered the look on his face and all the things he said.

_As soon as Alex and Mike got backstage Mike let out a heartbroken sob. Alex held Mike to his chest, trying to sooth his lover. "Mikey, baby it's okay."_

"_No it_s not!" _Mike argued hoarsely._

_Alex sighed. Mike, im the one who lost, not you. If I'm okay you should be to. Mike pulled away from him harshly. "How dare you! Alex fucking Riley! Mike gave him a look of utter rage, desperation, and despair. Mike grit his teeth as tears cascaded down his face, blurring his vision._

"_Mikey…." Alex did know why he had said that. He knew it wasn't true, Mike was taking this just as hard if not harder than he was. Alex reached for Mike but Mike slapped his hand away. Mike started for the door. "Mike, where are you going?" _

"_This time I've had enough, im going back to the hotel. Goodbye Alex." And with that the door slammed shut and Alex was left alone on the locker room._

And that is how Mike got where he was no_w. _The phone was ringing off the hook and each time even more tears spilled down Mike's cheeks. Finally Mike just turned off his cell and unplugged the one in the hotel room. Mike was mad but even more than that he was heartbroken. Mike didn't think he could talk to anyone even if he wanted to. But then again he was also scared that in a moment of rage he would tell Alex it was over and Alex would leave.

Anyone who seen Mike would say he was pissed but if you really knew him you would know he was really upset, heartbroken, desperate, depressed.

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**

Mike jumped when a loud knock was delivered to his door. Mike was even more shocked at the voice begging him to open up that came from behind the door.

"Michael Mizanin! Open up! Are you okay! Baby please let me in!"

Mike put his hands over his ears. Mike yelped as a loud cracking sound came for outside and in the blink of an eye, rain started to pour down as lighting lit up the sky. Mike was deathly afraid of thunder storms. Mike wrapped himself in covers and curled up in a corner.

Alex was growing frantic after realizing it had started storming….and Mike was all alone in a dark room by his self. Alex's stomach knotted up and his heart sank when he heard the frightened yelp that emitted from Mike.

Mike was trembling, eyes blood shot and stinging. Mike's head snapped up when he heard something hit his window. Mike slowly ventured over to the window only to see his lover, Alex Riley standing out in the in rain, screaming at the top of his lungs. Mike felt mild hysteria set in at knowing Alex was outside and it was lightening.

"Mike, please! I'm in love with you! I won't ever leave you! "

Mike curled back into a ball. Trying to block it all out.


	2. Pride Sucks

_**~so here is chapter two because I am getting review on this fic and I love reviews. Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoy!~**_

**Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah**

Mike had dragged out some photographs of him and Alex. God how Mike wanted to just forget it all and let Alex in, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Even though his cell phone was off, and the hotel phone had been disconnected and pulled out of the wall, Mike couldn't stop staring at them. He wanted to talk to his lover.

The thunder roared again outside and Mike flinched, curling up tighter. What had happened kept playing over and over in his head. What Alex said, Mike snapping, Mike leaving. Mike bit his lip, remembering the slamming of the locker room door when he left.

Mike had misread everything; Alex only said what he did because he wanted Mike to calm down. Mike knew he was wrong for getting so mad but his stupid pride refused to let him say sorry. Mike sobbed again; Alex said he knew Mike better than anyone, even better than Mike knew himself. But if that was so, than why didn't Alex realize that when Mike left all he wanted was for Alex to chase after him.

Mike didn't want Alex to let him walk out the building alone.

**I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.**

Mike sighed, Alex was still out there. Mike just knew Alex was still out there and it was worrying him to death. Mike got up once more and went over to the window, peeking out the blinds only to see Alex; soaked to the bone and still screaming his heart out for Mike to open up. Mike hated it but he quirked a small smile, Mike was still up-set but to know that Alex loved him enough to risk getting lightening stuck or sick made Mike's heart flutter but at the same time he wanted Alex to be safe, out of harm's way. Mike pressed him palm against the cold glass of the window, his heart breaking at the sight of Alex's distraught face.


	3. I Need You

**And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is**

Mike opened the window, Alex needed to give up tonight and get out of that storm. "I can't even look at you right now Alex! " Mike hollered, hoping Alex would get the picture and leave….that's what he said he wanted but no, he wanted Alex to be with him. "I don't need you! You fucked up big time Riley!" Mike only called him 'Riley' when he was really pissed. "There's nothing you can say to make this right! I mean it this time!" But Mike knew he didn't, hell even Alex knew he didn't.

**I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door**

Alex didn't move, he just once again, stated his peace and told Mike he loved him and didn't mean it. Mike couldn't take it anymore, he got on his coat and went down stars to the lobby, staring at Alex for a few more minutes, afraid to go out in the storm but for Alex…..he would. Mike walked out into the rain and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Alex! Get you stupid ass out of the rain!"

Alex's head snapped over to Mike, surprised his lover actually came out in this mess when he knew how much it scared Mike. Alex quickly jogged over to Mike and hugged him tightly.

"Im so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Alex said, his warm breath tickling Mike's ear, and before Mike could reply, Alex continued. "And when this storm started and you were alone, I didn't know what to do, I-" Mike interrupted him, "You take your ass out in the storm and make it worse." Mike sighed, "I was mad but I didn't want you out here, you could have gotten hurt."

"I know, but it was worth it if it got you to come down here and let me apologize."

They were quiet, just happy to be with each other again.

**With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you**

"C-Can we just go home now?" Mike questioned, the storm that was still going on scaring him more than he would admit.

"It depends, are we going together?" Alex asked, unwilling to let Mike go again.

"Yes…..I need you." Mike confessed. Alex grinned and took Mike's hand in his, leading him back into the hotel and into their room, where they changed clothes and finally, they went to bed. The storm ragged on but inside Mike and Alex's room it was warm. Alex held Mike tightly and Mike came to terms with the fact that no matter what he did or said, he needed Alex Riley. The last thing Mike heard that night was a soft, tired, "I love you."


End file.
